


Mobichi&Mob-kun

by Giu7ia



Series: Mobichi&Mob [2]
Category: Beelzebub (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Mob-kun, OC, mob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8528614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giu7ia/pseuds/Giu7ia
Summary: Furuichi who feels like he's the mob among the main characters... this is a story about Mobichi and a nameless boy, a Mob-character!Furuichi x OC boy~





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN:First of all, since it's 11/11, I'd like to wish a happy birthday to Furuichi Takayuki! (ʃƪ ˘ ³˘)
> 
> To celebrate his birthday I'd like to start a story about him and... an OC, Mob character!  
> You know... just like when you start a dating sim an the character is nameless and "faceless"? That's the kind of thought I had in mind. ^^;
> 
> This one is the Furuichi x Boy version. There's also a girl version, called Mobichi&Mob-chan.
> 
> WARNING:Quite colorful language and a bit of OOCness.
> 
> DISCLAIMER:For the characters' joy, I don't own them or this manga/anime. The original story belongs to Tamura Ryuuhei.

_**Preview** _

The sun shined high as white and soft clouds floated peacefully in the sky.

Lunch. The brightest moment of the day, and also the moment all students were waiting for.

Even at Ishiyama High, a school full of delinquents who did whatever they wanted uncaring of the rules, all the students were happy that lunch-time came around.

And of course Furuichi and Oga were no exception, even more so when they just finished having their lunch and baby Beel was happily squealing on top of Oga's head.

The two boy, plus the child, were casually chatting as they were walking in the corridors.

They were coming down from the rooftop, headed to their classroom.

Even when they were eating earlier, some foolish delinquents would pop up trying to challenge Oga, but of course the Mad Dog took care of them in a blink of an eye. And this of course, was also part of their daily routine.

As they chatted, they were walking down one of the many stairway.

Oga walked in front of Furuichi, while the silver-haired boy was just a few steps behind him. Just when Oga turned the corned at the landing, as they chatted, Furuichi carelessly put one of his feet down wrong, and his foot slip.

"Waa-!"

He felt like he was falling forward and that he was about to collide very painfully with the floor.

He instinctively put his hands forward, but of course that couldn't possibly stop the fall.

He shut his eyes tightly as he prepared for the _impact_.

He was already imagining his always preciously cured face all uglily swelled.

And when he thought he was done for, and arm was wrapped around him and prevented him from falling face-down.

"Wo~ You really saved me!"

With his eyes still shut, his feet barely touching the floor and as he held tightly onto that arm, the boy said that with a relieved sigh.

As he was about to get on his own two feet, he looked down at the arm that was wrapped around his torso.

«…Huh!?»

At first he thought that it was Oga, but something was off. Sure, that arm was a sting a muscular one, but it was just lightly thinner and of a lighter color.

When he was finally standing up like a properly, his eyes traveled from his hands that were still wrapped around that arm, to the shoulder, neck and finally…the face.

His face, together with his eyes, slowly turned, until Furuichi did a complete 180-degree turn.

That was no Oga Tatsumi.

It was a boy with messy golden hair.

He was quite tall, but not the tallest he's seen. He was muscular but not too much so. Not exactly what you'd call handsome but definitely not ugly either.

He wasn't the boy you could see everywhere, but here at Ishiyama he was just one of the many.

Everything about him screamed… _average_.

Furuichi continued to speechlessly stare at him.

He slowly opened him mouth, his word deep and warm… just like the glowing fire.

"…My arm."

"Arm?" repeated confused Furuichi. And only when he looked at where his own hands were, did he realize he was still holding his arm.

"O-oh! Sorry!" the boy quickly let go of his grip, as if he was holding into something burning hot.

"T-thanks for helping me out. I'd be done for without you."

Furuichi tried to smile and be as friendly as possible, but his smile came out a bit wry.

Why? Because he already knew that despite his apology and thanks, the boy would react harshly towards him.

After all it was a school full of delinquents who were more than ready to pick a fight at any moment, and surely this boy was no exception.

«Is he going to ignore me? Stare at me like I'm a bug? Trash!? Or maybe beat me up right away!?»

Furuichi started to silently panic as cold sweat was covering his face.

He knew _what_ was coming but that didn't mean that expecting a bow will make it less painful.

He couldn't bring himself to look at him directly in the eyes.

So when he saw those thin lips opening, his hands unconsciously clenched on their own.

"It's fine. Watch your step next time."

His words warm and her voice deep.

After he spoke, he gave a small nod to the astonished Furuichi, before walking up the stair and disappearing from his sight.

Furuichi stood there speechless, looking at the wall behind which the boy disappeared.

"Oi Furuichi!"

Shaken back by Oga's loud shout, Furuichi snapped out of it.

He looked at his friend who was already far down, who now was looking up at him, popping his head from behind a wall.

"Hey, what's wrong?" enquired the Mad Dog as he saw the strange face his friend was making.

"N-no… it's nothing." replied Furuichi was he proceeded to join his friend.

As they sat in class, Furuichi couldn't help but think back at what just happened.

«That guy… I've never seen him before. He's not an underling of one of the Tohonshiki, so I don't know him name. But still… we're in the same school and all, I should have at lest seen him once…»

Furuichi continued to ponder about it without finding an answer.

He, the mob among the main characters, couldn't stop thinking about that absolutely-normal and the-very-incarnation-of-average… _nameless_ boy.


	2. Trouble!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Furuichi and Mob-kun's meeting!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I'm terribly sorry it took so long!  
> Please forgive me for being on hiatus all this time...
> 
> This one is the Furuichi x Boy version. There's also a girl version, called Mobichi&Mob-chan.
> 
> WARNING:Quite colorful language and a bit of OOCness.
> 
> DISCLAIMER:For the characters' joy, I don't own them or this manga/anime. The original story belongs to Tamura Ryuuhei

_**Trouble!** _

In one of the black alleys, in your typical shady dead end that was hidden from prying eyes, there was a small group of students.

Four boys surrounded a boy with messy golden hair, cornering him against the wall.

"Hey hey hey! You think you'll get away with stealing my woman?"

"Just hand over some money and we'll forget the matter."

The boy, who stared passively at them, wonder just how did he get in this situation.

Well… actually he knew how...

* * *

Earlier, as he was on his way back form school, he spotted a cat in this alley. The kitty was rummaging trough the garbage.

Curious and worried, he approached the small animal.

The cat was a friendly one. Unlike some other cats that wouldn't let you even look at them, this one let him pat it with no problem.

At first he expected it to run away, but it didn't move an inch as he tried to pat it, and now it was even leaning against his touch.

As he caressed the kitty, he noticed a collar and a name tag attached to it. And when he flipped it around, an address could be read.

«So it's not a stray.»

As he was so taken into patting the kitty, he didn't notice that someone was approaching him.

As soon as he sensed the presence, he turned around, to find a girl smiling at him.

"Hi there~"

He didn't even have the time to get up that three boys joined them.

"Hey hey what's going on here?! That's my woman, you bastard!"

* * *

And…that's how he got himself into this situation.

"Hey, are you listening?" asked one of the delinquents.

"…Sorry, I have to go."

He tried to get out of there, but one of the boys slammed his hand on the wall, preventing her form escaping.

"You know that's not happening, right?"

Informed, almost threatened as he chuckled.

The boy glanced at the cat, who, from between his legs, was staring up at him with worried eyes.

«I don't want the cat to get hurt…»

Then one of the boys at the back spoke, his words teasing and full of malice. "We know that you're happy since a dork like you was approached by a girl, but it's not good to go laying hands on someone else's things."

At such words, his face showed no reaction whatsoever. But, if looked at closely, his hand could be seen clenching into a tight punch, as he tried his best to keep himself under control.

The one closest to him leaned in closer and poked him on the chest. "Come on~"

One of his eyebrows twitched a bit.

«Annoying.»

His reaction didn't go unnoticed by the delinquents. "What? You sacred!? Hahaha!"

All of them were either chuckling or smirking by now, the girl included.

He frowned at the displeasing situation he was in and didn't see any other way to get out of it if not by resolving to brute violence.

«Guess I have no choice...»

He was slowly starting to get his right leg into a fighting position when...

"Oh hey, you hear me? I'm telling you that I'm right next to the old bookshop that we usually pass on our way back. You idiot, it was all because you had to trow baby Bell that it turned out like this."

A new and quite loud voice could be heard form the street. All of them turned around to look at the boy in uniform that was passing by.

As he was walking at a carefree pace, he suddenly stopped and slowly turned his head towards them.

"Oh my."

Was his oddly surprised-yet-flat comment upon seeing the scene.

"It everything all right here, gentlemen?" asked the newcomer as he walked towards them.

"Who the fuck are you?" hissed one of the delinquents as he grabbed him by the collar.

"If you don't want get beaten up, piss off." said another in a threatening voice.

[Hey, what's wrong? You're still there?]

Everyone could hear the voice coming from the device.

With his collar still grabbed on, the boy lifted his cell phone close to his ear.

"Yeah yeah, I'm still here… Oga."

Upon hearing that name, everyone froze.

No one noticed until now, but that silver-head should have been enough of a warning sign.

It was no one other that Furuichi Takayuki.

"Fuck." cursed under his breath the one who was grabbing Furuichi as he released him.

"Hey guys, let's go."

As they said so, the small group felt, leaving only Furuichi, the boy and the cat.

* * *

When there were only the three of them, Furuichi picked up his phone again and spoke to his friend.

"Sorry Oga, I'll hear you later."

And after the brief message, he hung up and tucked his phone onto his pocket.

"Are you alright?" asked politely the boy as he smiled as kindly as possible.

He recognized the uniform, and confirmed that it was Ishiyama High.

Even though he wore his school's uniform, Furuichi's never seen him.

He was quite tall and of normal built, maybe a bit on the muscular side. And he had messy golden hair.

Nothing of him stood out. He was the typical boy that fought Oga once and would be forgotten right after. So at some point Furuichi wasn't sure if it was really him meeting the boy for the first time or just him seeing him previously but not remembering him because of his weak presence.

«But still… even if I don't know the name, I should at least recognize the face. After all, since we're from the same school we should have passed each other countless times already...»

Seeing no reply whatsoever, Furuichi guessed that there could only be 2 reasons for this.

One: the boy didn't know who he was, so was ignoring him.

Two: the boy knew who he was so was going to pick a fight with him.

They were both as bad, so Furuichi decided to just quietly leave.

"Well then, if you're not hurt then I'll take my leave. Bye."

As he said so, he turned around and was about to leave when…

"Furuichi Takayuki."

Hearing his name being called, Furuichi turned around towards the boy who called him, very surprised that he did so.

"Y-yeah?"

He tried to smile but he was well aware that his smile came out wry. After all he was quite nervous.

He knew his full name, and that meant that he knew who he was.

And… never before had something like this leaded to anything good.

"Thanks."

…

"Eh?"

"Like I said… Thanks for lending a hand."

"Ah… eh… wha… Y-you're welcome?"

Shuttered Furuichi, very confused to the point that he himself didn't know what he was saying.

Just earlier he was bracing himself for having to run away and if worse, to get a beating, but instead what he received were… thanks?

"You don't seem very used to people thanking you." the poker-faced boy cracked a light smirk as he spoke, "Is it you who doesn't do good deed or are the people you're helping that are ungrateful?"

Although he asked, both knew that it wasn't really a question that required an answer.

"Ahaha…" laughed awkwardly Furuichi as he scratched his nape in embarrassment.

The boy then bent down to caress the cat.

"What are you going to do about the kitty?" asked Furuichi curious.

"It has a name tag so I guess it's just lost. There's even an address, so I'll look for its owner."

He got up while hugging the cat. He snuggled the cat's head as he spoke in a soft voice.

"Not gonna say your thanks?"

«Ah… cool…»

Furuichi quickly realized that he thought something he shouldn't have.

«Wait wait wait, if he finds out I just thought that he'll laugh at me for sure.»

He immediately shut his mouth in a thin line and puffed his cheeks a bit as he furrowed his browns, which all resulted in a strangely funny expression.

"If you're both unhurt then that's all what matters."

"Yeah, thanks to you." nodded the boy, still expressionless as earlier.

The smile on Furuichi mouth slowly faded away.

"No, it wasn't thanks to me. The one who draw them away was Oga."

His voice was flat and his eyes void, just like the feeling of the luke-warm water that was forgotten outside.

«…» the boy immediately picked up the change.

"Thanks anyway."

"It's fine, it's fine already. So… I'm Furuichi. But I see that you already know me."

The boy quietly nodded at that.

"Then, can I ask you your name?" said Furuichi, now back to his smiling self.

"Me?" asked the boy as his lips turned up ever so slightly, "My name is… XXX"

* * *

**Omake**

[Tu-u tu-u tu-u...]

"Wha-"

Oga distanced the phone form his ear as he stared in disbelief at the screen that showed that the call ended.

"Damn that Furuichi! He dared to hang up on me. Just you wait, the next time I see him I'm going to rip off all of his hair! Not one hair will be left untouched! I'll make him look like an monk. Muhahahaha"

Oga laughed devilishly, with Beel on his shoulder and imitating him.

The two were walking home, and the people passing by, all glanced at them nervously as the couple laughed in the middle of the road.

But even that lively laugh soon ended.

Oga's devilish smile disappeared, quickly replaced by a still and stern expression.

"Tsk, damn him. I bet he got into trouble again. Always trying to act cool and pick fights to save someone, when he can't even wipe his own ass! Only an idiot would do that! Right Beel?!"

Complained Oga to the baby, who promptly raised his fist in agreement.

"Right? I'm totally right! No, Beel? Tsk that idiot, he doesn't get a thing! See if I care when he comes running back, HA!"

...

But again, Oga's expression changed.

His whole face darkened, as his eyes became as sharp as blades.

Although he wasn't eating anything, Oga could taste something bitter inside his mouth. He didn't know why or what it was, the only thing he was sure of, was that when Furuichi was involved, it would sometimes happen.

"Really... That _idiot_..."

He continued to walk back home, as that unknown bitter taste continued to spread in his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> small AN:  
> like I said in the preview, my idea for this OC boy, is for him to being "nameless and faceless"?  
> just like the main character of a visual-novel ^^;  
> so please just think and insert a name of your liking~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading~  
> I'll update as soon as possible.  
> Please let me know what you think!
> 
> Ciao Ciao~ \\(´￢｀)ﾉ


End file.
